


“What’s your real name?”

by Littlegayred



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegayred/pseuds/Littlegayred
Summary: Kara comes to have lunch with Lena after 3x17 when they go to the kryptonian valley. Kara tells Lena who she is and things get fluffy





	“What’s your real name?”

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after 3x17 and it’s just fluffy because my heart hurts. Also follow me on tumblr for more queer and supercorp stuff @little-gay-red-one

The lunch was unusually tense. The two women sat in a heavy silence, Kara kept reaching up to adjust her glasses. It had been a few days since two of the three world killers had been killed and Lena was still reeling from the events, secrets, and realizations of the mission. She had invited Kara to have lunch in her office to try to find some sort of normal again. She was surprised when Kara had agreed, she figured Kara wouldn’t want to talk to her or see her after the events of the other night and the betrayal Lena had committed in the eyes of the DEO and Supergirl. However, she did notice the unusual amount of space that separated the two on her office couch. 

She was unusually timid and fidgety in her office, in the place she usually felt in control and in power. But she was just waiting for the words to slip out of Kara’s mouth that would mean she had lost her trust as well. Lena couldn’t bear the thought of losing her best friend and someone she loved more than anyone knew. Her secret love for Kara was the least of her concerns at the moment, she didn’t need Kara to reciprocate her feelings in that moment. She just needed Kara to still be her Kara. 

In a moment of confidence mixed with not being able to bear one more moment of thick silence she finally spoke up, “you’ve barely touched your pot stickers, that’s very uncharacteristic of you. I once watched a buffet deny you a sixth helping” she teased with a playful grin plastered over fear. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked without the same confidence or playful tilt in her voice as her previous words.

Kara’s gaze lifted from her food to the worried face next to her. She studied Lena for a second and all she saw was someone trying to keep it together. Trying to put on a brave face even though she was scared of disappointing the woman in front of her. 

Kara took a deep breath and made eye contact with Lena, “Kara Danvers” 

Lena’s brow furrowed with confusion, “what?” 

Kara continued looking away from Lena to favor the view out the office windows, “or Kara Zor-El. You asked supergirl a question in the kryptonian valley and I’m answering you,”

The words hung heavy in the air. Lena’s mouth parted in an attempt to respond but nothing came out. She was shocked and confused at the timing of the admission. Then once again she was reeling with worry. Worry that Kara was planning on cutting off Lena completely. A glance at Kara’s expression gave away nothing as the kyrptonian sat with her best brave Supergirl face on, it feeling slightly out of place behind her glasses. Lena set down her untouched salad to move closer to Kara. In a moment of courage, she placed a gentle hand on Kara’s cheek to make her turn towards her once again. She reached up to remove Kara’s glasses and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Zor-El, that’s beautiful,” Lena noted in the most fragile voice Kara had ever heard from her. “Kara Zor-El, I’m sorry. I hope you know I would never hurt you Kara. You’re my best friend and- you’re my best friend,” she repeated trying to cover her emotionally fueled almost slip up in words. 

“I hope you can still trust me”

“I hope you can do the same, Lena. I’ve wanted to tell you a million times,” Kara spoke with an edge of guilt. 

“I understand, I’m a Luthor and -“

Kara cut her off, “No, you’re my best friend and I don’t care what your last name is. I should’ve told you,” 

In that moment Lena’s eyes began to tear up and Kara pulled her close for a hug. She ran a comforting hand down Lena’s back as the other one found its way to smoothing her perfectly pulled back hair style. 

“No more secrets between us,” Kara mumbled into the crook of Lena’s neck. 

They pulled apart and Lena’s voice wavered with a hint of a chuckle, “Remember I told you I have quite a few of my own secrets”.

Kara watched as Lena’s eyes flickered down to her lips as she spoke. In a moment of adrenaline and brashness Kara muttered, “oh screw it,” and pulled Lena in for a tender kiss that Lena immediately relaxed into, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck instinctively. When they pulled apart they leaned their foreheads against each other. Lena was smiling with a few tears finally broken free and trailing down her cheeks. Kara reached up and delicately wiped them away. 

“No one will ever believe you if you say you saw a Luthor crying so I wouldn’t even bothering telling anyone,” Lena teased regaining her trademark confidence and playfulness to her voice. 

Kara laughed, “Well they obviously don’t know Lena Luthor like I do”. 

In that moment their bubble of bliss was disrupted as Alex Danvers burst through the door in tactical gear. “Kara we need-“ she watched as the two broke apart quickly moving to opposite sides of the couch like love struck teens being caught making out. “Oh my god you didn’t did you?” She glared at Kara. 

“Alex I had to! It’s Lena!” Kara defended gesturing wildly at the CEO who was trying to discreetly remove all traces of her previous tears.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Okay fine, we have to go,” she said to Kara. “And I have a shit ton of paperwork for you to fill out,” she said pointing at Lena. 

“I would be happy to, Agent Danvers,” she said with a smirk. 

“Alex,” Kara whined. “Leave her alone,” she turned back to Lena, “I’m sorry Lena I have to go”. 

“It’s okay, go save the world Supergirl,” Lena responded adoringly placing a hand on Kara’s thigh. “We’ll talk more later,” she added with a smile. 

Kara smiled back at her, placing a quick peck on Lena’s lips before leaving with Alex. And like that Lena was left alone in her office once against with just the feeling of having been kissed by Kara twice and the biggest smile on her face. 

“And by the way Kara I’ve always known, I’m a literal genius and they’re just glasses sweetie,” Lena whispered from her spot in her office 

“Darnit,” she heard a muffled shout from the lobby. 

She grinned at Kara’s second almost curse of the day, “but it was your secret to tell, thank you for telling me,” she whispered 

She looked down at her phone and smirked at the text for Alex 

“Lena stop, you’re breaking her. She’s going to destroy this elevator she’s bouncing up and down so much” 

-  
In the elevator Alex turned to Kara, “Was Lena crying?” 

“Yeah but I wouldn’t ever bring that up if I were you, she’d kill you if you ruined her cool CEO reputation,” Kara responded still giddy. 

“I could take her,” Alex responded smugly and then turned to Kara, “Kara I’m serious the DEO is not going to reimburse L Corp for you breaking this elevator!!” She scolded Kara. 

Kara stopped bouncing but kept the smile plastered on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooookay so Lena would probably be more upset with everything that had happened and there would be more angst with all the kryptonite stuff but my heart needs a break so this is the fluffy one shot that came from me just wanting supercorp to just love each other. Maybe I’ll write a more developed fic in the future involving all the feelings and angst that would ensue given the circumstances that the Supergirl writers have set up. My tumblr is @little-gay-red-one if you want to come yell about supercorp with me


End file.
